Truth or Dare?
by bunniesareevil
Summary: The Hunger Games are over and most of our favorite characters dead and alive have come together to play Truth or Dare. What will happen? Will Katniss choose Peeta or Gale? Will Effie be able to protect the dignity of her lipstick? Will Rue and Prim get together? Will President Snow find love? THE FIRST CHAPTER IS NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Effie's AWESOME SUPER MEGA BRIGHT MAGENTA LIPSTICK.**

**A/N: Hi. Sara here. This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. It's loosely based off another THG fanfic I read. However, the storyline is completely my own. I'm new so please forgive any mistakes. A big thank you (and loads of hugs) to my Caskett loving friend Rumaysah for betaing this. Love you, Romes. Even though you critique too much. I'll also need a permanent beta. I don't really know how that stuff works, so could someone please explain it to me? Thanks Hope you enjoy reading. **

Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Prim, Cato, Clove, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, President Snow and Rue were all sitting in Peeta's huge living room, doing random stuff.

"I'm booooored," Gale drawled while flipping through the pages of Panem Weekly.

"Yeah, me too," Katniss agreed, nodding.

"Oooooooooh. I HAVE AN IDEA!" Prim squealed, jumping up and down.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

"What in the name of President Snow is THAT?"

"Okay, Katniss? Did you like lose half your brain when your head got mashed in the Hunger Games by falling off that tree? You don't know what Truth or Dare is. SERIOUSLY?"

"Shut it, Peeta. Or no more fake Hunger Games make out sessions for you"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo…"

"Whatever. I'm in. Katniss, you'll get what it's all about when we play a round," said Johanna, who was painting Annie's nails green.

At last, everyone agreed to play, even though it took Katniss loads of death threats from President Snow, a tantrum from Prim, and way too many kissing sounds from Peeta.

"Okay. FINE. Whatever. Just stop it. ALL of you."

An awkward silence ensued.

Finally, Peeta speaks up.

"Hey. What will we use to choose whose turn it is?"

"WE CAN USE MY AWESOME SUPER MEGA BRIGHT MAGENTA LIPSTICK."

"Um, Effie? We're playing Truth or Dare. Not spin Effie's disgustingly red lipstick."

"Not red. MAGENTA. AND IT'S MAHAGONY, JOHANNA. MA. HA. GO. NY."

"Whatever. Let's just use one of Haymitch's wine bottles. He has way too many."

"Nobodtochmewinbottls," Haymitch slurred, throwing up all over Peeta.

"What did he just say?"

"EWWWW. My new Burberry designer jeans are ruined! HAYMITCH, YOU DISGUST ME."

"He said, nobody touch my wine bottles."

"Stop being such a know-it-all Katniss"

"You were the one who asked, Clove."

"CALM DOWN PEOPLE. It's just a game of truth or dare!" Gale yelled over all the madness.

So, _finally,_ they just took one of Katniss' arrows, and Johanna spun it.

Andddddddd…..

*drumroll*

PEETA!

Johanna smirked her evil smirk.

"I dare you to….."

**A/N: Right. PLEASE REVIEW. I need inspiration to continue. Next chapter will be up in a week (Or sooner, depending on the number of reviews :P). I'm also working on a mortal instruments fanfic so if there's any Clace fans out there, I'm your girl. I also need to make one more thing clear. I don't like people saying they're Team Peeta or Team Gale, because that makes it sound like Twilight (although I used to do that myself), and I hate Twilight (If there's any Twilight fans reading this, I'm sorry but everyone has there own opinions and I respect yours so no offence to you. We all have reasons for loving the things we love ). Anyway, I'll just finish up by saying I prefer Peeta to Gale AS who Katniss should be with (NOT AS A PERSON) because I think they have more chemistry together. So Katniss will eventually end up with Peeta in this fic. THIS IGNORES THE EPILOGUE COMPLETELY. KATNISS AND PEETA NEVER GOT TOGETHER AND HAD KIDS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Zoophilic Peeta**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated. School started, and I was damn busy. I have four new subjects, and to top it off none of my friends are in my new class. Tenth grade officially sucks. Anyways, thank you for the reviews. Oh and disclaimer. I do not own THG. **

Peeta!

Johanna smirked her evil smirk.

"I dare you to…..play seven minutes in heaven with Gale."

Oh no she did not. Everyone started yelling at the same time.

"Awesome! Now both of Katniss' lovers will fall in love with each other! Man, this is even better than an episode of 90210," Rue yelled, rubbing her hands gleefully.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS."

"WHAT? NO! I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT FRATERNIZE WITH THE ENEMY. I WOULD RATHER GET EATEN BY A CHIMPANZEE AND RAPED BY A SHARK," Peeta screeched.

"I always knew he was Zoophilic," said Finnick, smirking.

"Hey. Since when are we enemies? And I'm a real good kisser. Just ask Katniss," said Gale, feigning a look of hurt.

That made Peeta yell even louder.

"SINCE YOU STARTED TRYING TO STEAL KATNISS FROM ME, YOU INSOLENT BASTARD."

Katniss snickered.

"Tut tut, Peeta. Language." Effie said, while staring at Finnick, who was making goo goo eyes at Annie.

Peeta sighed, turning to Johanna, who was watching the outburst with a look of amusement on her face.

"Can't I just do something else? Like kiss Katn-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT.

Peeta sighed once more and beckoned Gale into the cleaning closet. Gale giggled and skipped to the cupboard, clambering in after him and slammed the door shut with a bang.

Several minutes later, in which lots of banging could be heard from within the closet, both boys stepped out, hair mussed and eyes out of focus.

"Looks like someone had a good time," grinned Finnick, winking at Gale, who fainted.

"Um. Is he okay?" Katniss said, prodding Gale's stomach with a finger.

"Don't worry, Princess. I just have that effect on people."

To prove his point, he winked at Effie, who had a hissy fit.

"OMYGAWD. FINNICK ODAIR JUST WINKED AT ME. I SO HAVE TO TWEET THIS."

"Told you, Princess," he said, his smirk growing.

Katniss scowled.

"_Stop_ calling me Princess."

Johanna mimicked her scowl.

"Your verbal foreplay is annoying. Can we move on?"

And just at that moment Gale chose to wake up. Giggling, he went to sit in Peeta's lap, who all this time had been slumped in a corner. Peeta put his arms around him and smiled lovingly.

"I was worried about you, sweatpea," he cooed. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am now," he smiled back, snuggling into Peeta's arms.

And everyone just stared at them. And stared. And stared.

Finally, Prim whispered, "Did I hear right? Did he just call Gale sweatpea?"

Johanna doubled over in laughter.

"I…always….knew…..they…were…gay," she managed in between breaths.

Everyone else started laughing too. Until Haymitch threw up over Annie and Finnick challenged him to a wizarding duel.

But Johanna had had enough.

"Oh, for fucks sake. Can't we just get on with the game?"

So Peeta finally spun the arrow.

And it landed on….

PRESIDENT SNOW.

Peeta cuddled into Gale, smiling sweetly at President Snow.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Peeta's sweet smile grew sickingly sweeter.

"I dare you to…."

**A/N: Leave a review. Please? Suggestions, comments, likes, dislikes, you know the drill. I'll post within a week or two. **

**Love, **

**Bunniesareevil (Cause they are, bitches, deal with it) **


End file.
